Talk:RealityCheck/@comment-31053222-20180312070606/@comment-34704929-20180312132048
Hey, thank you for the review! I absolutely understand that you want me to take this with a grain of salt, but I see this as feedback that I need for improving myself and my own work. First off, I'm not offended in any way and I'm took the time to make this. I appreciate it greatly. Secondly, I'm going to essentially list off the questions that you asked (mainly for my own personal benefit, since I don't want to scroll up for every one) and answer each one accordingly: 1) How do Nathan and Draven get "ripped from their world?" 2) What is "The Corruption" and what does the Underground do about it? 3) Is this a skeleton centered AU? 4) Who is Seth? 5) What's with the cast section? Alright, now that we have that written out, let me explain what I did with this stuff: Nathan and Draven had been ripped from their world via a physical copy of the PS4 Collector's edition of Undertale - that was not actually released as of yet in this universe - which was actually a transfer device to have them travel between the two worlds (If you've read the story, which is a google doc that you can read for yourself, then this has yet to be mentioned as of March 12 again, personal benefit, don't worry about it). The Corruption. Yeah, I need to edit that part of this a little bit. It's a virus, of unknown origin (still working on that part), that makes the monsters of the Underground go, for a lack of a better term, "genocide" on anyone in their proximity if they lose a certain amount of their HP. I'm thinking about the ways that it can be used or can affect the others; like, "can you become Corrupt by self harm?", "can you take back control if you become corrupt?" Things like that. Skeleton centered? No, I'm kinda sick of those kinds. Not that I'm against them, I'm just tired of having so many people have an AU of just Sans or Papyrus, or having that as the only character of their AU. No, I just added them as an "audience pleaser" since the people reading this like Sans and Papyrus the most as a general character group. Also, I kinda want this to be a physical book in the future. I'll get to that part later. Who is Seth? I need to reword that part... That's just what Nathan uses as an alibi, since he doesn't really trust the other people who're also tasked with stopping the Corruption. Finally, the cast section is something that I want to use as a reference for the audience. I know what it's like to have a character be looking like one thing in my head, and then to go to the movies and find out that they look COMPLETELY different from what I imagined them to be. I'm sure that you know the feeling, and that's why I'm doing that. I feel that making these references for the characters is something that authors need to do, whether they're drawn by someone else or not, so that the audience can visualize their favorite character better in their head (that and I like drawing all of my OCs anyway, I just have to draw them). When the humans are in the underground, they all have their bodies transformed from their real life selves. Nathan becomes a mix of lop rabbit and goat, Draven into a reptilian elf, and the others into things like a robot, a cat, a bear, and even a living doll! That's why I'm making references for them, since all the characters (minus the monsters and little buddies) have their "On the Surface" forms, and their "In the Underground" forms. It can get confusing after a while. Also, the "little buddies" as you described is just a personal headcanon thing; but if I'm putting off a "Pokemon aesthetic" vibe, then I'm not meaning to (hahaha). It's just that, to me at least, every hero needs to have a little buddy as a sidekick; whether they're a legit helper or they're just there for moral support, they have one nonetheless. The other monsters, on the other hand, are just going to be what the monsters of the underground look like in this AU. You can't really have a character from an AU without some way to differentiate them from another, can you? The entire cast of characters will be listed and given proper references at some point, I just have yet to draw them and put them there. Is that it...? Yep, looks like it. I'll edit this article accordingly and see what all I can do to make it look better. Again, thank you for the review and I hope that you have a wonderful day. Stay determined! -N